heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Synthenoid
Megahumans or SPB (Superpowered Being), formerly by the goverment, are a race of enhanced humans, that possess superpowers. Creation They were created by the Nūrihyon, better known as the grey aliens or Zeta Reticulans. They are an evolutionary descendants of humans, who came from a post apocalyptic future. To prevent it, they decided to create a new race of human beings, one with powers, to lead the human race to a better future. After all their attempts, they failed and leaved the test subjects on what today is New Mexico. Once they admitted their failure, they found out the component they needed to create them. And so they send it to the test subjects location. But it went missing, until two cousins discover it. Common Traits *'Semi-Immortality' - Once they get their powers, they became 16-years-old (Biogically speaking). And they don't age from that point. *'Abnormal Physiology' - All of them, have anime-like hairstyles and sometimes colors. In some cases they have elf hears or horns. Other cases their eye colors change. Anothe unique trait of them is that they could metabolize amazing amounts of radiation. Also they can survive into space, but they can't breath on there. Once their bodies produce adrenaline during a combat, also they produce a very unique hormone called: Mana. *'AR Gaze' - All of them, possess the ability to see an augmented reality. This ocurres when a specific radiation, that changes their left eye's color into hot pink color with a blue part in the the left corner of the iris. If the Megahuman in cuestion is excited enough, the things they could be seeing in AR could turn real. *'Law of Highlander' - The Law of Highlander, states that 'The can be only one'. Meaning that it could only be one or more powers exclusive for each person, similar one perhaps, but never the same power on two or more individuals. Of course there some exceptions. *'Limit Break' - Once the user fulfills some requirements (like having some amounts of adrenaline on their body or running at a determinated speed), he/she can access some special move, that is far beyond the user's power. *'Reincarnation Turbo' - List of Known Megahumans and their powers Before the reality was rebooted *Ronin Soul Clan: **Wells Acres - Pyromancy, Calomancy, Rickness, Flight, Super Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Durability **Darwin Diaz - Hydromancy, Cryomancy, Mediumship, Flight, Super Strength, Aquamanhood, Superhuman Durability **Barry Suarez - Iron Defense and Portal Creation **Kirby Lautaro - Extreme Speed and Static Climb **Rei Ichi - Vínteokinesis and Datamancy *Pearl Estevez - Kenokinesis After the reality was rebooted *Nazareen Balthazar - Aeromancy *Raphael Green - Telepathy *Emerson Johnston - Geo-Thermokinesis and It's Time to Duel *People of Veritas: **Aphrodite Mendez - Sexy Foo, Oppaijustu and Healing Factor **Erica - Gorgon Gaze **Duchovny - Leitmotif and Superhuman Condition **Hellfire Club: ***Old Nick - Spin to Win! ***Dogpound - Serqekinesis ***Spike - Drunk Boost ***Kabuki - Papyrokinesis ***Pedro - Psammokinesis ***Zenon Spilbergo - Tar Bending ***Unholy Trinity: ****Kevan Gimenez - Quinte Pyrokinesis and Pheromosa Effect ****Novia Baumman - Néokinesis ****Pureza Piccio - Kinetikinesis ****Madre Scalabrini - Telekinesis *The Messiah: **Frank Perez - Edaphokinesis **Matthew Peralta - Tephrakinesis **Elie Lazaretti - Angelic Trigger and Angeloskinesis **Valentina Rousse - Potentikinesis **Francis Aguero - Mirai Byōga, Pentifery and Nensha **Jonathan Messi - Astromancy **Nico Ronaldo - Sonokinesis **Luchi - Nitro Emission **Rico - Kártakinesis **Iggy Bernal - Michanismóskinesis **Ivan - Monkey Paws and Typhokinesis **Vincent - Mechamorph **Alfred Newman - Geo-Leaping and Mnemokinesis **Jano - Harden and Einstein–Rosen Bridge **Lihue - Taylor, Nubikinesis, Superhuman Acrobatics and Nyoibō **Thomas - Zoanthropy **Alan - Opinokinesis **John Baptist - Mégethoskinesis **Lucius - Ferro-Koniokinesis **Lucy - Demonokinesis *Leorio Alonso - Atmokinesis *Gema - Picnokinesis and Zoopathy *Reva - Picnokinesis and Zoopathy *Ambrosio Alvarez - Florakinesis and Pherokinesis *Team Dino-Mighty: **Max Tyler - Dinosaur Armor **Rex Lowell - Carnotaurus Form **Zoey Blake - Raptor Plumage and Chlorokinesis *Team Mystery: **Marty Mystère - Mega Punch, Paper Cut, Scissorhand, Lizard Bite and Spock Pinch **Diana Lambert - Alysídakinesis **Java Skipper - Copy Touch *Team Pentakill: **Charlie Castle-King - TK Force **Blanche Castle-King - TP Force **Saya Castle-King - Sparkmage **Snake - Photokinesis **Luke Castle-King - Inclinkinesis *Team Murders: **Anton Macarroni - Nega-Rays **Leela Love - Flyrokinesis **Davis Dachs - Agility **Azim Gareeb - Technopathy **Mina Orson - Liquid State Changing **Boris Masters - Reversal *The Paideia Syndicate: **Gentle Santana - Positrokinesis, Dimension Shift and Antipathy **Charity Baldred - Vita-Mortokinesis **Beatrix Dilington - Reflector Magic **Benedict Kindred - Bétokinesis **Virgin Prudence - Oneirokinesis and Fabrikinesis **Patience Von State - Phasing **Brioc Temperance - Xylokinesis Indigo Child This would be a sub-category of Megahumans who recived powers from Valen. Genetically speaking they are humans but they have powers that put them on the category of Megahuman Known Indigo Children and their abilities *Triple Threat: **Robin - Alchemy **Florencia - Syncho Soul **Sebastian - Kefitzat Haderech and Shadowstitch *Alex/Helena Aneleh - Umbrakinesis *Thiago Chalon - Tactikinesis, Electromagnetic Sight, Chromakinesis, Super Breath and Flashback *Stormtroopers: **Tabor Ponce - Achromatic Pryokinesis **Verdad Toscano - Pyro-Acidokinesis **Perfecta Deluzzi - Poisened Flame **Bienvenida Capon - Fragokinesis *Marky Grilli - Defense Curl *Stephan Rimoldi - Act of God *Maximus - Corporikinesis *Camille Violant - Invisibility *Camilla Grilli - Mentokinesis Dragonewt Dragonewt or Were-Dragons, by the Therianthropes and Vampires, are a prefected version of the Megahumans. They possess a identical genetic structure than Megahumans, no mention they also have Dragon DNA, and highly advanced bionics on their bodies. They have the ability to access the Reincarnation Turbo more faster than normal Megahumans. And when they do they gain a dragonic appearence. *Herman Harmond - Imaginize *Nacho Jalaf - Shade, Umbraportation, Shadow-Melding, Shadow Projection, Debuffing and Macro *Evaristo Nasi - Super-Power *Pablo Pelourson - Radiokinesis